The field of application is substantially aimed at dosing machines for pasty products in order to form the most exact product quantities possible.
In particular, the present machine is designed to make equal and uniform doses of Molase, namely of tobacco blended with flavouring substances and in particular with pasty sugar such as molasses. These doses must then pass to respective packaging for use.
Doses of Molase are very widely known in Arab countries where it is used for smoking with common hookahs. These doses, that generally take the form of cylindrical tablets of a few centimeters height and diameter, are sold in sealed sachets to be smoked.
The problems and drawbacks of the background art substantially refer to the fact that these doses are predominantly made by hand, first making provision for the mixing of the cut tobacco with said flavouring substances and then for the manual formation of said formed doses. These manual operations are expensive and furthermore manual dose production leads to the production of doses that have very variable weights since tobacco is notoriously elastic and in the paste it can have a different density. Therefore the resulting final dose is not always the same.
Machines have been designed to produce said doses. These machines comprise a kneader-mixer with a hopper that mixes the product and then carries it by means of a feed auger to a funnel applied at the head, so that the product substantially exits in the form of a salami without coating, which is cut into sections of uniform length as it exits.
Dimensional and weight parity cannot be guaranteed if production is mechanised in this way since the mixed material can have various densities at its mixing points, therefore when exiting prior to sectioning, similarly its density may vary. As a result, even if the doses are cut to a uniform length, one may be lighter than the other or vice-versa.
The scope of the invention is to resolve the aforementioned problems and drawbacks and in particular to allow not only the mechanisation of the formation of the doses but also to allow it in such a way that the doses are as identical as possible with respect to each other, both in terms of volume and, above all, in terms of weight.